Ser o parecer
by Princes Alice
Summary: Como fue que termine en medio de este triangulo amoroso? Mi mejor amigo, esta enamorado de la misma chica que yo, pero aunque sea mi amigo, luchare..por el amor de la señorita Alice Kiku x fem! Uk y Us x fem! Uk
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1 "¿calurosa bienvenida?"

-vaya vaya pero que tenemos aquí? –decia un joven rubio con el cabello atado en una coleta y ojos azules, con un acento francés acorralando a un pequeño joven de cabellera oscura-

-parece que es una nueva victima kese kese kese

-si es asi te pondremos las cosas fáciles-respondio un joven castaño sacando una libreta-desde hoy en adelante deberas de darnos todo tu dinero antes de que empieze en almuerzo

-y deberas reunirte aquí para darte las tareas que deberas realizar kese kese kese

-y..y si me opongo a ello?-decia un poco intimidado el pelinegro-

-me alegra que hayas preguntado eso-respondio francis propinándole una patada en el estomago a kiku mientras reia con sorna-hoy te dare un pequeño adelanto de lo que ocurrirá si no haces caso a lo que te decimos, no quieres vernos enojados verdad

-ya termina de patear a ese albino que solo perdemos el tiempo

-p..porque hacen esto? Que les hice?-respondia el joven levantándose sujetándose el estomago donde el francés lo había golpeado-

-es simple-el francés movio un poco su cabello tirando al joven japonés atacándolo de nuevo-es solo un aviso por si nos deso..-de pronto kiku dejo de sentir las patadas que le propinaba el francés y abrió lentamente los ojos, pero no se espero ver lo que ocurria, una rubia y larga melena atada en 2 coletas y un aura oscura invadiéndola, mientras con un brazo, aun tenia el puño clavado en el estomago del francés mientras sus otros 2 compañeros se habían alejado-

-CUANTAS VESES DEBO DE DECIRLES QUE DEJEN DE MOLESTAR A NUESTROS COMPAÑEROS DEL INSTITUTO-aquella vos, aunque firme era delicada, aunque el japonés aun tenia algo de miedo al ver la forma tan violenta en que arrojo al rubio con el otro par mientras este salía corriendo-ach estos no tienen remedio-suspiro la joven colocando sus manos en la cintura volteando hacia el joven que la miraba con un gesto aterrado-oh lo lamento si te asuste-dijo la ojiesmeralda acomodándose las jafas mientras extendia su mano con intención de ayudar al chico a levantarse-espero que disculpes la actitud de esa bola de tontos, si gustas podemos ir a la enfermería-la vos de la joven denotaba preocupación pero su sonrisa era tan calida que el pelinegro no pudo evitar sonrojarse-

-n..no se preocupe señorita-tomo la mano de la joven y se levanto haciendo una pequeña reverencia-l..le agradesco su ayuda con ese grupo bestias

-no tienes porque agradecerlo, además cada que pueda ayudare en lo que sea necesario, por sierto bienvenido a la academia wold-dijo la joven con una sonrisa en su rostro pero esta se borro ante el sonido de la campana-bueno debemos ir a clases no se meta en problemas señor honda-dicho esto la joven se alejo del lugar

-como es que supo mi nombre?-se pregunto el joven con un pequeño sonrrojo-b..bueno será mejor que vaya a mi salón antes de que sea tarde-dicho esto empeso a camina rumbo al salón 215, al entrar se sento al fondo observando a todos sus compañeros, a un joven castaño que reia y hablaba sin parar a un joven rubio de apariencia apacible pero que escuchaba atentamente cada palabra que este le decía y detrás de ellos a una joven castaña de cabello largo y una flor en el cabello que les fotografiaba animosamente-solo espero que mi dia no sea tal y como empezó-dijo en un susurro, sonrojándose un poco al recordar a la joven que le había ayudado hace poco, no pudo evitar imaginarla como una chica mágica y a el un joven de antifaz que le ayudaba en los momentos mas difíciles, siempre extendiéndole una rosa en cada despedida, negó con la cabeza riendo por lo bajo, no era muy propio de el imaginar ese tipo de situaciones y menos con un señorita, la cual no pudo preguntar su nombre pero al parecer ella si le conocía a el

-entonces no eres nuevo?-una vos irrumpio sus pensamientos, no se había dado cuenta que un joven rubio de gafas y ojos azules se había sentado frente a el-no engañas al hero si eres nuevo!-dijo casi en un grito captando la atención de todos sus compañeros-mi nombre es Alfred F. Jones y el tuyo?

-y..yo, mi nombre es kiku… kiku honda-decia algo abochornado el joven

-bien-sonrio ampliamente el joven levantándose señalando a kiku-EY EL ES MI NUEVO AMIGO SE LLAMA KIKU HONDA EL AMIGO DEL HERO!

-alfred quieres guardar silencio?-entro un joven castaño de gafas y un lunar debajo del labio

-Roderich sensei!-la castaña que tomaba antes fotografías escondio la cámara con un enorme sonrojo en su rostro-te..tenemos un alumno nuevo, el consejo estudiantil vino a traerle sus informes-dijo la castaña extendiéndole una carpeta al maestro

-muchas gracias elizabetha aunque imagino que el que es miembro del consejo debio entregármela no Ludwig

-l..lo siento pero la presidenta se lo pidió de favor a mi compañera-decia el alemán mirando el aura asesina que desprendia la húngara

-bien joven kiku, espero que su estancia en la academa world sea de su agrado, yo soy el profesor de literatura Roderich Edelstein, bien se acabaron las presentaciones, empezemos con la clase.

-asi que vienes desde japon e?-se podía ver al americano y al pelinegro caminndo por los pasillos, dirigiéndose a la cafetería-no hay muchos de halla aquí hahahaha

-me trasladaron hace poco por el trabajo de mis padres, asi que creo me quedare un buen tiempo aquí

-eso es, OH SISTER QUE HACES?-el ojiazul corrió asia donde estaba una ojivioleta parecida a el pegando un letrero en la pizarra de anuncios

-oh a..alfred, b..bueno alice me pidió que pusiera convocatorias para buscar al nuevo vicepresidente del consejo estudiantil

-pero que ella no era iggiko?

-s..si pero el señor Escot se ha graduado ya, ella tomo el puesto de presidenta y, di…digamos que nadie acepto el de vicepresidente

-es que iggiko es una amargada-comenzo a reir estruendosamente el joven

-disculpes si interrumpo pero, realmente eta disponible un puesto en el consejo estudiantil?-ante esto la ojivioleta asiente levemente sonriendo

-si deseas inscribirte puedes ir a la sala del consejo, dejar una solicitud y acudir a la reunión que se llevara a cabo el viernes después de clases-respondio con una sonrisa timida entegandole un formato a kiku y a Alfred-tambien creo que deberías ir hermano, asi quizá puedas pasar mas tiempo con la presidenta-ante esto el ojiazul se sonrrojo violentamente-

-n..no es como si quisiera eso, pero lo pensare-respondio desviando la mirada-

-entonces les esperamos-sonrio mientras se encaminaba a los corredores

-alfred san-dijo mirándolo nervioso-despues de clases, me indicaría donde es la sala del consejo estudiantil?

-hahaha por supuesto los heros ayudamos a las personas en aprietos, solo-desvio la mirada un poco sonrojado-te pediré un favor

-claro Alfred-san digame en que puedo ayudarlo-respondio confundido el japonés-

-no es gran cosa, solo quiero que si entras al consejo estudiantil, me consigas una fotografía de la presidenta sonriendo-dijo con un ligero sonrojo mientras se alejaba un poco-

-tomare las medidas necesarias para hacerlo señor Alfred-sonrio el asiático siguiendo a su amigo-


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2 "hace su entrada la presidenta del consejo estudiantil"

-y detrás de esa puerta, estas seguro que quieres entrar ahí? La presidenta es una bruja que cosina niños en sus días libres

-claro que si Alfred san además cuando volverá a presentarse una oportunidad como esta? Usted realmente no quiere formar parte?

-hahahaha no lo creo kiku además yo ya pertenezco a un club, soy el capitán del equipo de futbol americano-dijo orgulloso el americano sacando su teléfono-oh, bueno te acompañaría mas tiempo pero tengo practica, mañana me cuentas como es que resulto todo bye

-sayonara señor america-dicho esto abrió la puerta del consejo y entro lentamente-buenas tardes

-oh, buenas tardes-alzo la cabeza una chica que ojos esmeraldas, y cabello sujeto en 2 coletas mientras acomodaba sus gafas-en que puedo servirte?

-y…yo venia a dejar-decia el pelinegro extendiendo la hoja del formato-

-oh vienes por la vacante de vicepresidente, es increíble eso-sonrie la joven-es bueno encontrar mas personas que le interese esta institución, ya que después de todo, es nuestro segundo hogar

-apuesto a que la presidenta iggiko le alegraría que hay personas que piensan asi del campus

-oh y quizás también no le agrade que la llamen iggiko-respondio la joven recargándose un poco del escritorio mientras miraba al techo-sobre todo tiene un nombre que le gusta

-realmente, alice es un nombre muy peculiar, aunque no cuadra mucho con la actitud que muchos describen de ella

-a si? Y que es lo que dicen de ella?-pregunto la joven alzando una ceja mirando al pelinegro-

-pues que es alguien muy violenta y que suele cocinar niños en sus ratos libres-decia entre risas el pelinegro-dudo que haya aguien asi, aunque el joven Ludwig dice que es una chica muy responsable e inteligente, que siempre piensa en el bienestar de sus compañeros, y Alfred dice que su sonrisa seria digna de estar en un museo porque usualmente no lo hace

-quizas no sonria tanto, porque todo el tiempo es estresada por los comentarios sin sentido de un obeso americano que no para de llamarla bruja y esas cosas-respondio la joven frunciendo un poco el ceño y crusandose de brazos-

-y..yo lo siento no quería molestarle ni incomodarle, seguramente la presidenta debe ser buena amiga suya y por ello le molesto mi comentario-respondio aciendo una pequeña reverencia

-descuida, y dime, tu que opinas de ella?

-yo? Pues aun no he tenido el placer de conocerle, pero con solo ver el orden dentro de esta escuela, puedo darme a la idea de que ella trabaja demasiado, además de que algunos de sus compañeros del consejo que he conocido, siempre lusen felices y apacibles, realmente me gustaría formar parte de su equipo para poder darme yo solo una idea de como es realmente-sonrie tímidamente observando a la oji esmeralda-aunque, si usted fuera seleccionada no me sentiría mal, viendo que la escuela estaría en buenas manos

-realmente cres que soy tan buena? Antes fui peor que esos pandillero que vimos esta mañana

-si pero las acciones del pasado no deben refutar en el futuro, además que con solo su mirada puedo ver que es una persona bondadosa

-aun asi dudo que yo sea seleccionada como la vicepresidenta pero gracias por sus animos joven honda

-pero porque piensa de esa manera?

-porque-sonrio poniéndose su dedo índice en los labios-no puedes tener 2 puestos dentro del consejo estudiantil

-oh ya veo, aunque, porque no se postulo? La señorita madeline dijo que nadie del consejo acepto ser el vicepresidente-suspira-lamento mucho mi intromisión, por sierto, hay una cosa que quería preguntarle desde hace tiempo, cual es su nombre?

-yo?-sonrio de medio lado la joven sentándose en el escritorio moviendo un poco su cabello-Mi nombre es Alice Miñonet Kirkland aunque según creo…tu me conoces como Iggiko-rie un poco la joven-

-e…espere usted es-quedo atonito el joven sonrojándose violentamente-

-la presidenta del consejo estudiantil-sonrie la joven-un placer señor honda, en fin-suspira tomando la solicitud de kiku-esperemos y quede seleccionado, apuesto que haría un gran trabajo, por ahora lo espero el viernes después de clase, se anunciara al nuevo participante-le guiña un ojo-por ahora debo de retirarme-sacando un pequeño reloj-

-e..espere permítame acompañarle-dijo el joven poniéndose firme frente a la ojiesmeralda-

-como tu desees joven honda, solo no actue de esa forma, no esta frente a una sargento, solo soy una compañera mas de su instituto-respondio saliendo del aula seguida por el asiático

Caminaron en silencio hasta topare con la entrada al campo de futbol, se podía ver a jóvenes tacleandose, y persiguiendo un pequeño balón para anotar, la rubia solo se recargo un poco en la entrada observando a un joven que todos sus compañeros y compañeras animaban gritando fuertemente su nombre

-señorita kirkland que hacemos aquí?-pregunto curioso el asiático observando que su acompañante no se movia de su lugar, solo observava algo atentamente, al desviar la mirada encontró el punto que veía la joven, era su amigo Alfred que se quitaba el casco dando una gran sonrisa-sabe, si realmente quiere verle no debería quedarse aquí escondida-dicho esto tomo la mano de la joven arrastrándola hasta las gradas, el ojicielo al ver a la pelirroja ahí, no evito sonrojarse y sonreir ampliamente

-ey iggiko!-agito el brazo animadamente el chico de gafas, pero esta solo se sonrojo y desvio la mirada

-p..porque me tragiste hasta aquí? Y..yo no quería que me viera nadie-dijo en un susurro apenas audible-

-y..yo lamento averme dado esa libertad pero, imagine que querria ver mejor al señor Alfred, desde donde estábamos no se veía muy bien

-esa era la idea kiku-respondio la joven jugando con sus dedos índices-el hecho de solo observar sin que te observen es mejor en ocasiones, además-suspiro mirando a las chicas que la miraban con recelo-me siento atacada aquí-ante esto kiku solo solto una pequeña risita-que te parece tan gracioso?-pregunto alzando una ceja

-y..yo lo siento pero me resulta gracioso el que una chica que termino con 3 jovenes fuertes tema de unas simples chicas

-no es eso es que solo miralas compa-antes de terminar cubrió su boca levantándose-debo irme es tarde

-espere señori…-pero antes de terminar de hablar la inglesa ya había bajado de las gradas y salido del lugar, el americano al ver esto salio del campo y corrió tras ella ante los atonitos ojos del aciatico que los siguió

-iggiko! Espera-grito agitado el americano tomando la mano de la rubia-porque te vas?

-sabes que no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo después de clases-liberandose del agarre del americano pero este solo atino a abrasarla haciendo que esta se sonrojase violentamente

-me sentí muy feliz al verte ahí, hacia tanto que no venias a ninguna de mis practicas-decia el joven completamente rojo, pero la joven lo empujo un poco para liberarse del abraso

-sabes que las muestras de afecto no son bien vistas dentro del instituto-dijo la joven con la mirada baja-yo…solo fue porque quería ver como es que todas dicen que eres un mariscal grandioso

-mientes-rio el americano

-miento? Porque dice que miento?-respondio un poco molesta la joven

-porque todos los días, siempre estas en la entrada al campo, es difícil no notarte, sobre todo por que siempre, me miras a mi

-y..yo no te miro a ti ni a nadie, deja de mentir y creerte importante quieres-dicho esto la joven dio media vuelta alejándose de el

-sabe señor Alfred, debería de decirle lo que siente a la señorita alice

-a kiku hahahahaha me asustaste-rio nervioso el joven observando a su amigo-desde hace cuando estas aquí?

-desde hace tiempo-suspira-creo que los sentimientos de ambos son correspondidos, pero ninguno se abre

-oh kiku, digamos que es algo que, no se arrelga tan fácilmente de ese modo, nuestra relación es algo, compleja-supira un poco-bien vayámonos te invito una hamburguesa hahahahha


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3 "el consejo estudiantil"

-entonces aquí están todos los postulados para el puesto a-sonrie el joven alemán observando el listado de los 3 potulantes- el primero Francis Boneffoy de salón 3-D su expediente es un verdadero caos, peleas, retardos, suspensiones, el seguno Veneciano Vargas, no tiene mancha alguna en su expediente y el tercero, el recién transferido Kiku Honda

-el francés queda excuido solo por la falta de requisitos, y ustedes cren que sea buena idea incluir a un joven recién transferido?-pregunto un joven castaño mientras comia un tomate-yo creo que no será bueno, incluyamos solo a mi estúpido hermano y acabemos con esto

-pe..pero lovino-alzo un poco la mano la ojivioleta-podriamos darle una oportunidad a francis, quizá con eso se regenere

-niet! Además esta a punto de ser expulsado que clase de ejemplo seria para nuestros compañeros

-entoce veneciano

-el aunque tenga un expediente limpio, tiene que ser fuerte para no sucumbir ante nuestros compañeros y el es algo…cobarde-suspira-

-pero el nuevo tampoco porque desconoce la escuela

-pero no ha roto ninguna regla….

-bien, uted que opina presidenta?

-yo?-leyendo las solicitudes-yo opino que el joven honda seria la mejor opción

-pues yo no me encargare de guiar al nuevo entonces

-yo tendre que consolar a veneciano después de esto

-no necesito que ustedes lo agan-sentencio la joven dando un golpe en la mesa levantándose-yo me are cargo de enseñarle todo lo que es presiso y necesario, asi que yo postulo a Honda kiku como el vicepresidente del consejo estudiantil, alguien secunda mi moción?

-y…yo lo hago-sonrie tímidamente la joven canadiense levantando la mano

-si usted considera que es la mejor opción, yo secundo señoriita presidenta

-estupido patatas de que lado estas yo no acepto esa moción

-entonces serán 3 votos a favor y uno en contra, lo que significa que el joven honda será el nuevo vicepresidente

-entonces mañana le daremos la noticia-sonrio la ojivioleta juntando sus manos

-asi es, pueden retirarse-sonrio la oji esmeralda juntando todos sus documentos mirando a sus compañeros salir exeptuando por la canadiense

-e..eto alice sama puedo hablar con usted un momento?-decia timida la joven

-oh claro que si maddy y solo dime alice sin el sama, no soy una anciana-rio un poco sentándose-dime ocurre algo?

-si yo quería hablar sobre mi hermano con usted

-sobre Alfred?-se sorprendio la ojiverde desviando la mirada-que es lo que deseas saber? Acaso le pasa algo a tu hermano?

-no es eso-responde la joven mirándola un poco seria pero esta mirada en ves de provocar miedo en la inglesa proboco ternura-quero que me diga que es lo que siente usted por el y que clase de relación tiene con kiku

-madeline…-la inglesa rie un poco-entre el joven honda y yo no hay mas que una amistad, me resulta un chico muy interesante puesto que a pesar de ser nuevo se interesa por el instituto, es por ello que me resulto una buena opción, si es el rumbo por el que va tu pregunta

-y mi hermano? Usted aun esta enamorada de el

-maddy, eres mi mejor amiga y como tal lo sabes, pero, el hecho de que lo quiera no significa que mis sentimientos sean correspondidos

-pero alice, ustedes están hechos el uno para el otro, no me gustari que jugaras con Alfred

-no juego con el, además muy apenas somos unos conocidos, dejamos de ser amigos hace mucho y fue el quien dejo claro todo

-pero es que lo entendiste mal…

-maddy-la despeina un poco levantándose-no tienes porque preocuparte, después de todo, sabes que yo siempre he sabido manejar las situaciones por muy difíciles que sean-dicho esto salio del aula dejando a la canadiense pensativa

-porque mi hermano es tan idiota y hecho a perder todo ese dia-suspira mientras salía


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4 "recuerdos y sentimientos encontrados"

-entonces no me equivoque al pensarlo-Alfred y Kiku se encontraban en la azotea disfrutando de su almuerzo mientras hablaban de lo ocurrido el día anterior

-pues la verdad si-dijo el americano engullendo su décima hamburguesa-me enamore de Alice desde prescolar, cundo apenas éramos unos niños inocentes, recuerdo que en ese entonces yo decía que yo era un caballero y ella la princesa que protegería siempre-rio el americano con un ligero sonrojo adornando sus mejillas-en ese entonces Alice no era tan seria como lo es hoy

***flash back***

Se podía ver a muchos niños jugueteando y correteando en el parque de juegos, unos en las res baladillas y columpios, otros simplemente jugando con una pelota, en una acera cercana se divisaba a un pequeño de hermosos y grandes ojos azules con un pequeño rulo sobresaliendo en su cabeza, siendo atendido por una chica, de ojos esmeraldas y su cabello suelto y corto adornado con un hermoso moño rojo, esta mostraba un adorable ceño fruncido mientras le ponía un curita en la rodilla al pequeño

-enserio Alfred, algún día terminaras hiriéndote gravemente y no estaré ahí para cuidarte

-lo siento iggiko-respondia el joven entre risas-pero sabes que no dejare que nadie te diga dragón si puedo evitarlo, porque tú eres una princesa, no un dragón

-pero yo puedo defenderme sola, además si no fuera por mi hermano, no sé qué es lo que te habría pasado

-pero yo soy un Hero así pierda la vida yo luchare por mi princesa-respondió el pequeño causando un sonrojo en la joven mientras este reía, aunque después recibió un pequeño golpe en la cabeza-oye porque me golpeas?-grito sujetándose la cabeza-

-por tonto-dijo la pequeña haciéndole gestos mientras sacaba algo de una pequeña bolsa que tenía-toma, un jugo de naranja te hará bien así que bébelo todo-el ojicielo lo tomo un poco sonrojado mientras asentía con la cabeza

*fin del flash back*

-vaya entonces no veo por qué ambos se distanciaron si eran tan unidos

-es simple-suspira mirando al cielo-arruine mi confesión y digamos que todo cambio, pero, porque lo preguntabas?-dijo mirando al asiático que desviaba la mirada-

-solo era una simple curiosidad señor america-respondio el asiático levantándose de su puesto-creo que es hora de que vea que es lo que ocurrió con el puesto del consejo estudiantil

-hahaha nice, seguro y tu serás el vicepresidente amigo-respondió el americano abrazando por el hombro a su compañero-vayamos iré para darte apoyo moral

-se..Seguro, oh quizá solo va conmigo como excusa para ver la señorita Alice?

-hahahaha hay parte de eso, pero también quiero animarte

-Alfred así que estabas aquí?

-tsk-la sonrisa de Alfred fue cambiada por una mueca de desagrado al ver a Ivan Braginski, su co capitán-que es lo que quieres maldito comunista

-te buscaba porque el entrenador pidió que fueras para una práctica, pero al ver que no deseas asistir bien podría tomar tu lugar

-eso sí que no!, yo lo siento Kiku, pero el equipo me necesita

-no se preocupe señor Alfred, después de todo usted es el capitán y debe hacerlo-sonríe tímidamente alejándose de un par que se estrangulaba entre si-realmente soy una horrible persona, como es que pude fijarme en la señorita Alice si ella ama a mi amigo Alfred y es correspondida, pero ninguno de los 2 se abre, no demore tanto en descubrirlo, pero…ella es como esa chica que tanto soñé, es la primera vez que me siento de este modo por una chica

-entonces si sientes eso por esa chica debería decírselo del modo sincero posible-el asiático volteo rápidamente encontrándose con ese par de ojos esmeraldas que lo hacían suspirar, que lo miraban algo curiosos-pareces algo preocupado Kiku, estas bien?-se acercó la joven tocándole la frente al asiático-fiebre pareces no tener, acaso no te alimentaste bien?

-e? n..No es eso-negó rápidamente completamente sonrojado-

-entonces que es lo que te ocurre?-pregunta la joven con deje de preocupación en la voz-

-es solo que estoy nervioso, muy nervioso y no sé si debería decírselo o no-respondió completamente sonrojado-Alice-sama esto es muy vergonzosos para mi

-no te preocupes Kiku, yo también lo estaría si estuviese en tu lugar-sonríe dándole un pequeño abrazo-pero no debes preocuparte, lo sé todo

-r..realmente lo sabe todo? Tan obvio soy al respecto?-pregunto totalmente anonadado-

-algo así pero, no te preocupes, pude notarlo desde que te vi, realmente a mí me paso lo mismo pero pronto sabrás sopesarlo

-y..y que dice entonces al respecto

-digo que está bien

-realmente lo dice enserio? Y qué hay del señor Alfred?

-Alfred?-respondió la joven desasiendo el abraso mirándolo confundida-supongo que también no?

-espere, los 2?

-sí, es algo muy común, además Alfred no es de hielo como para no ponerse nervioso, es más te apuesto que antes de cada partido lo está, aunque después aprende a sopesarlo, así como tú sabrás hacerlo, así que no sientas pena por el resultado

-ti..tiene razón-dijo un poco desanimado el asiático-*así que hablaba de eso? Sí que soy un estúpido-golpeando su cabeza mentalmente con una pared-*l..le parece si vamos ya a la sala del consejo?

-pues yo me dirigía hacia allí, así que andando, no podemos retrasarnos o Ludwig se molestara-ríe un poco mientras tomaba la mano del pelinegro adentrándose a la sala-

-yosh ya era hora de que llegaran presidenta

-lo siento pero, tuve un inconveniente con cierta rusa, ya sabes-dijo completamente roja caminando hacia el estrado-

-le dije que podemos hacer que ella se cambie de escuela

-no es necesario eso Ludwig

-acaso la señorita Alice tiene problemas con una amiga suya?

-no exactamente esa chica es algo especial por así decirlo

-la señorita Dasha siempre acosa a Alice-san vee vee

-admito que si fuera yaoi yo estaría alagada de fotografiar eso-responde la castaña detrás del grupo que hablaba-

-kese kese kese pero yo si fotografió el Yuri y ellas son del centro de mi colección

-QUIEREN CALLARSE Y SENTARSE YA-la inglesa golpea fuertemente el escritorio mientras un aura en llamas la invadía-está bien-carraspea un poco-la reunión de hoy es para anunciar al nuevo vicepresidente del consejo estudiantil de la academia Word, hemos de admitir que nos costó mucho trabajo tomar esta decisión, así que suplicamos a la persona elegida, cuide de esta institución como nosotros hemos querido cuidarle hasta hoy, y tienen que luchar por poner el nombre del instituto en alto, porque por algo somos el increíble consejo estudiantil, sin más preámbulos quien ocupara el puesto de vicepresidente será Honda Kiku-al decir esto todo el mundo se sorprendió y empezaron a hablar entre si

-acaso están locos? El nuevo?

-seguramente esto está arreglado sabes que es el novio de la amargada?-ante estas palabras Alice solo apretó sus puños pero antes de que pudiera decir algo alguien hablo de la nada-

-quieren callarse, si Kiku resulto electo fue porque es un buen estudiante, además como es que se atreven a acusar a Alice de hacer corrupción en esta votación, si existe alguien que sea justa en todo este lugar esa es nuestra iggiko

-Alfred san-la inglesa se sorprendió de la aparición del ojicielo mientras que Alice lo miraba sorprendida y sonrojada

-un aplauso para el nuevo vicepresidente-grito ludwick mientras todo el conejo le daba una gran ovación al asiático

-c..como es que esta aquí?

-te dije que te daría apoyo moral no amigo?-ríe mientras le da un apretón de manos-felicidades sabía que lo conseguirías

-no cabe duda que mi hermano siempre llega en el momento preciso no es así?

-ni que lo digas maddie-la inglesa sonríe de medio lado dando un largo suspiro-estúpido americano-dicho esto baja del estrado a felicitar a Kiku y agradecer a Alfred por su apoyo.


End file.
